


A Wish Upon The Moon

by mayazero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Moon Fairies, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, Victor spelled with a k, Wishes, fashion designer!Chris, models!Victuuri, moon fairy!Phichit, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: Moon fairies, the dear children of the night’s guardian, are mythical creatures of great beauty and power who are able to grant one’s greatest desire if you wish hard enough for it. Legend says they reside up on the moon, where they all dance and play with one another as they wait for their beloved mother to become full again, so that they may be allowed to visit the chaotic world below their serene home and guide lost humans.Chris has always thought they nothing more than wonderful fairy tales for good children.Until a certain moon fairy arrived.





	A Wish Upon The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> Written for [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com) for the The Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa 2017!!!
> 
> **To D2Diamond:** I'm so sorry this was short, not Christmas themed _at all_ , and probably not to your liking but still, I hope you'll enjoy it. I originally wanted to write an incredibly generic soulmate au (since that was one of your preference) but I opted out of it since it's Christmas! What the hell was I doing writing such a bland and uninspired fic when it's meant to be a gift? So I scrapped my original idea out and fleshed this one instead. I got the idea for this fic (well, more like copied really hahaha) from a[ one shot manga](http://www.mangatown.com/manga/princess_recipe/v01/c003/3.html) I read about moon fairies who could show you your greatest desire. Obviously I changed some details, but it's still heavily based upon that manga. Once again, I hope you'll enjoy this and Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!!!
> 
> **To everyone else:** Hope you'll enjoy the story! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!

Moon fairies, the dear children of the night’s guardian, are mythical creatures of great beauty and power who are able to grant one’s greatest desire if you wish hard enough for it. Legend says they reside up on the moon, where they all dance and play with one another as they wait for their beloved mother to become full again, so that they may be allowed to visit the chaotic world below their serene home and guide lost humans - as what was agreed upon by their benevolent mother with the pesky humans’ gods.

It was Chris’ favorite bedtime story, one that his mother never failed on telling him for he always threatened (and actually managed to do so that one time) to withhold his sleep if that request wasn’t met. There was just something about that story that captivated him. Maybe it’s the premise of being able to grant ones greatest desire? Or that generally, fairies have more appeal to children than genies? Either way he had been absolutely obsessed with them.

But as much as they were all good and wonderful, the thing was that’s just what they were - wonderful fairy tales for good children.

Or at least, that’s what Chris had always thought.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you!” a pair of twinkling dark eyes crinkled into a smile greeted him first thing after he entered his apartment, the petite body those eyes were attached to faintly glowing against the light of the moon slipping from his glass french windows, highlighting the tanned skin even further.

Chris could only stare agog at the intruder.

The grinning man was currently floating on air, held up by nothing other than what seemed like pure magic, no strings or other tricks visible.

This was all definitely a dream.

“Congratulations! I’m Phichit and I’m a moon fairy! I’m here to grant your greatest desire.” And the other glowed even further after that proclamation, grin softening into something sweet as he floated closer to Chris.

Chris’ mind slowly lost all function this close in proximity to his childhood’s wildest dreams.

He blurted out, “I thought you would have wings,” blinking repeatedly to clear the fog that clouded his mind into ineptitude earlier. Silence permeated in the air, with the alleged fairy staring at him in surprise, pouty lips partially parted. When what he said finally registered on Chris’ mind, he immediately reddened in embarrassment and hurriedly chased after. “I- I mean - that wasn't -”

The floating man seemed absolutely delighted at Chris’ complete bafflement, twirling in the air as he continuously clapped his hands and openly laughed, the glow emanating from his skin illuminating even further.

A disbelieving smile slowly crept on Chris’ lips.

It seemed like, after his quite stressful day, he has finally lost it.

“I’m sorry for that earlier blunder,” He tried again, because his pride honestly couldn't handle the blow from his earlier embarrassment, bowing slightly at the fairy. Really, and he had just been voted as the most charming designer at a women's magazine last month. “I assure you I am usually not that eloquent.” Another bout of giggling was the reply he received, prompting another smile from Chris, this time resigned tinged with amusement. “My name is Christophe Giacometti, feel free to call me Chris.”

“Oh that's alright,” the fairy-  _ Phichit _ assured, voice as mesmerizing as a nightingale's, giggle resembling tinkling bells. “Your reaction is much,  _ much _ better than the one I helped before you. He had screamed so much to the point of fainting. Then, when he had woken up, started screaming again as threw me out of his room and barricaded it before burrowing himself under sheets and sheets of bed covers and didn't come out for a week.”

The image prompted a laugh from Chris, making him move away from his doorstep to enter the small living room of his apartment and sit over to his couch for more comfort, inviting the fairy to do so too - an invitation the other greatly accepted by eagerly landing on the seat and hugging one of the throw pillows.

“You must've had a hard time,” Chris commented, shedding his suit jacket and folding it over his arm.

The moon fairy gave a blase shrug. “Not really. Although, the first weeks with Yuuri had been painfully awkward - what with him conveniently repeatedly ignoring and forgetting the fact that I am a moon fairy, and him taking a long,  _ long _ time to realize his greatest desire - but it wasn't all that bad. I actually enjoyed spending time with him. Even though half of it was just me listening to all his mooning about his idol while holding myself back from trying to shake him into realizing faster that Viktor was all he ever wanted, but that was Yuuri's only flaw really...”

Chris’ entire being froze at the sound of familiar names, staring wide-eyed at the tanned man who didn't seem to notice Chris’ sudden lack of attention as he continued to natter on about how painstakingly obvious his previous charge’s longing for his amour was.

As Phichit was in the middle of recanting the tale of when the supermodel Viktor stupidly asked a upcoming model Yuuri a commemorative picture during their first photoshoot together, not knowing the very timid Japanese man was going to be his future, Chris rudely interrupted him with a nonchalant, “You know, I just came from their wedding earlier.”

Phichit abruptly stopped his story in favor of blinking stupidly at Chris. A moment later, a soft understanding smile bloomed on his lips.

“I also know that you are in love with Viktor.” Phichit admitted, soft smile turning a tad sheepish as he guiltily evaded Chris’ surprised stare.

A huge lump suddenly formed on Chris’ throat.

“I see…” was the only thing he could say, gaze still not leaving the moon fairy’s form as the mythical creature started to fidget in place.

It seemed like the tanned man wasn't used to silence (or maybe it was just awkward silence) for not even a minute later he started explaining, “Although this didn't mean I was doing anyone a favor by coming to you! Please believe that the reason why I am here with you is because your wish was strong enough to call to me.” Phichit pleaded, the earlier twinkling dark eyes now begging for Chris to understand.

Understand what, Chris didn't know. But now that the opportunity to ask the question that's been nagging him since seeing the mythical creature presented itself, he wasn't about to let it pass.

“But I don't have a wish specifically for you to grant, so how could I have called you?” His tone wasn't accusing at all, merely curious, but it seemed like the question struck fear into Phichit. Dark eyes widening a fraction and hands clutched on a small square pillow tightened.

Chris honestly has no more grasp on the situation. Then again, when did dreams ever made sense?

“I- I'm sorry, but I can't say anything regarding the subject of your wish.” Phichit replied, once again evading Chris’ gaze. “It has to be you who realizes it so that you will be able to visualize it clearly when the time came for me to grant it.”

Chris mulled this over. Alright, that made sense. But really, as far as he was aware, he didn't have any wish that needed to be granted. His whole family were all well and happy and his fashion conglomerate was doing better than ever, and it wasn't even like he wanted his love for Viktor to be reciprocated since - although it still faintly hurt to think about it - Viktor and Yuuri were clearly perfect for each other it certainly would be a crime for them to be apart. Chris could even happily say he got the closure that he needed that morning, as he attended the picture perfect wedding of Viktor and Yuuri as the former’s best man, and his feelings for the supermodel has may as well already started to wane.

But now that the topic of the two came up, there was  _ something _ he wanted to be sure of.

“Did Yuuri wish for Viktor to fall for him?” He asked, because the thought of Yuuri having to wish for Viktor to reciprocate his feelings left a sour taste in Chris’ mouth. Sure, it certainly seemed unbelievable that the sweet and thoughtful Japanese man would be capable of such cruelties, but it would've somewhat made sense. It did seem like their romance happened instantly - what with Viktor already claiming himself in love after being grinded over by a completely drunk Yuuri at the party to celebrate the success of Chris’ winter/fall fashion show, which the two models were apart of.

The succeeding parts of their love story was nothing short of a fairytale and happened so naturally there was no room for any doubts (and for Viktor to ever return the love Chris had harbored for years.)

Now that this new angle to their story showed up though…

That snapped Phichit up as he stared horrified at Chris. “NO! No, no,  _ no! _ Yuuri did  _ not _ wish for Viktor to fall for him - how could you  _ say _ that?” the glow emanating from Phichit’s skin shifted from blinding white to glowering red, perfectly matching the enraged expression the fairy sported as he hovered back on air, towering over Chris. “This is  _ Yuuri _ we're talking about - he's too pure to be capable of something so evil! I even half thought the world doesn't deserve Yuuri Katsuki!” He huffed, crossing his arms to his chest. “No, Yuuri did not wish for Viktor to fall for him. What he wished for was the  _ courage  _ to approach Viktor - and only because he wanted to be  _ friends _ with the dense idiot. Never in Yuuri's wildest dreams did he ever expect for Viktor to fall for him too. It had been a pleasant surprise.”

Chris was rendered speechless by the fairy’s explosive rant, left slightly gaping up at the floating man. A few embarrassing moments passed before Chris was able to get ahold of himself enough to rise from his seat and apologetically bow at the angry mythical creature.

“I'm sorry,” He sincerely apologize, making a point at not evading those glowing golden eyes. It seemed like when moon fairies got angry, their whole beings glowed at hot : colors - as evidence by the color red still covering Phichit’s skin and his usual dark eyes shifting to golden amber in color. “If it'll make you feel better, I hadn't thought about any of that originally - I actually support Viktor and Yuuri's relationship wholeheartedly. You just surprised me by revealing that you actually know the man my good friend married that it made me think up of such ridiculous things.”

Thankfully, it seemed like Phichit could see his sincerity as he visibly deflated, softly floating back down to the sofa and sitting crossed legs, throw pillow practically flattened to his chest.

“I'm sorry too,” the other muttered, eyes back to mesmerizing dark ones as he blinked them demurely at Chris. “For suddenly losing my temper like that without thinking the situation over. After all, you can't really be blamed for arriving to such conclusion basing on all the facts you have received from me. I know I would have also thought of it as that.”

Chris couldn't hold in the relieved sigh that slipped passed his lips at the other man’s admissions. He seriously wouldn't know what to do if ever the fairy decided to go on a rampage. How would one ever handle that, anyways?

But then again, that wasn't really much of a problem, right? This was all a dream, wasn't it?

Chris smiled pleasantly at the skulking fairy, sitting back down at the sofa. “Let's just all consider that water under the bridge, shall we? Since we still have more pressing matters at hand, mainly: the reason why you are here with me.”

Phichit perked back up at that, eagerly looking up to Chris, palms pressed together and calming sweet smile back on place. “Oh yes, right! Usually, during my first meeting with my charges, those ones who don't faint on me or ignore me altogether, I suggest for them to have a good night's sleep. For some reason, it helps them clear up any lingering doubts about me once they see me still around after they wake up. This is ideal so that we can hurry along that brief painfully awkward transition phase where you humans try to get used to my existence while at the same time figure out which metaphorical identifying box you'll push me into, and into your self-discovery phase where you'll finally figure out what it is you desperately wanted to the point you have called me.” Phichit gave him a pointed look, smile morphing into a teasing smirk as a glowing toe poked Chris on the thigh. “Especially you after such a taxing day. Go now and rest up, I promise I'll wake you up with a scrumptious breakfast to prove that I'm not a dream at all.”

The loud laugh that bursted from Chris was interrupted by a neatly timed yawn. Chris gave the fairy a mock warning look, knowing the sudden sleepy spell that fell on him was the other's doing.

“All right, all right,” He resigned after he yawned for the second time, earning a triumphed grin from the tanned man. “I'll be looking forward to that breakfast then.”

“Please do, I'll have you know I'm incredibly good at cooking.” The fairy helped him get ready to bed, assisting him at taking off his tuxedo and changing to his nightwear, since the sleep slowly taking hold of him was making his movements incredibly sluggish and sloppy.

Already settled snugly into his bed, before Chris finally relinquished his hold of the frayed strings of his consciousness, Phichit’s parting words to him were: “You know, I've never felt particularly good about an assignment before - even with Yuuri, and it had been and incredibly pleasant surprise that I actually manage to adore him and enjoy our time together. I sincerely hope you won't tear my expectations to the ground come morning, because I have this feeling that our partnership would be an incredibly fruitful one. Maybe because so far, you have been the only one accepting of me at our first meeting? Only time will tell. Either way, sleep tight, Christophe Giacometti.”

When morning came, Chris found out that everything hadn't been a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> **The End**
> 
>  
> 
> .... or not?


End file.
